Long Lost Hearts
by Claybuttons
Summary: Two long lost hearts meet again, one thought dead, the other thought to have abandoned the other. Will they continue on with their lives or will a mischievous little brother bring them together? Or they could just, you know, keep meeting. by accident.
1. 13 years

??? P.O.V

I can hear the wind rustling my hair gently, the crow of gulls as they fly over head looking for pry. I can hear the waves crashing against the shore intermingling with the sounds of children laughing and running thru the shallow water. I open my eyes and a head of black hair covers the sun, I smile and sit up "Here to visit the beach again Sasuke?". The child giggles and nods gleefully "Yup! My big brother and his friends brought me!" he wraps his arms around me and makes sure not to step on the sweater that lays on the ground, keeping the sand from touching my sun kissed skin. I put the child down and I grab my bag, I rummage thru it for a moment before finding what i was searching for. I hold out a seashell "I found it this morning, would you like it?" It was a beautiful conch shell, about the size the boys head. It had a gorgeous iridescent purpleish blue tinge to it that made it look magical, "Can I really have it! Its so pretty, but not prettier then you!" I laughed gently at his compliment "Thank you. But nothing and no one is prettier then you! And don't let anyone tell you otherwise." I tapped his nose and told him to run along before his brother came looking. "Thank you Naru!" The boy waved as he ran to show his brother, better get moving before he comes back with more people. I close up my bag but before I can get any further then that I hear a distinct slithering sound and I look to my right to see a pure white snake moving towards my leg. I wait to see what it will do and when it wraps itself around my leg I ask it a question "What does your master want now little snake." I let my eyes flash red and the snake darts away just as I hear little foot steps running back to me and I barely withhold a flinch when the child jumps on my back. I look back, momentarily forgetting that a certain snake has made itself known again. "What are you doing, I thought you went to show your brother the shell." The kid pouts "He told me to give it back, said that I shouldn't have taken something that wasn't mine." I frown, but then I smile. "How about I come with you this time so he knows I gave it to you, hm?" Sasuke nods happily, I get up and collect my stuff before the kid starts pulling me with him. As we walk up to a group of people I hear the faint whisper coming from who I assume is Sasukes brother "Naruto" I look up at him and a memory infiltrates my mind.

**Flashback**

I look at the boy beside me, "Ita, I want to show you something." He nods and I take his hand. We run down to the shore together and I let go of his hand, I go looking for a shell that is perfect for it. I find it, a large conch shell. I run over to him with it "Okay. You cannot freak out alright?" He nods "Okay" I tell him to put is palms out flat facing the night sky and I place the shell in them. I put my own hands over and I take a deep breath in, and let it out slowly as my deep blue eyes swirl purple. The shell glows for a minute and when it stops Itachi is staring at it with a blank face, after a few minutes I start to worry "Ita-" "C-can I... can I have it? Please?" I nod slowly.

**Flashback end.**

I blink a couple times, I haven't seen him since then. Him and his family disappeared after that and never came back. "I'm sorry, what was that?" I can feel Sasukes eyes darting between the two of us. Itachi fingers his necklace wich has a piece of iridescent black shell on it, my breath catches. "I, uh, Its nothing. Sasuke, did you give the shell back?" Why wouldn't he want his brother to have it? "Oh, no its fine, I gave it to him." I ruffled his hair and knelt to his level "I have to go, okay sasuke? See you next time okay?" he nods in confusion and I get up. I smile and wave at him as I walk away, what I wouldn't give to just run straight into Itachis arms and weep, begging to be told why he left. I just hope he didn't see the tear that rolled down my left cheek when I turned the other way and walked off.

Itachis P.O.V

I watch the blonde haired boy walk away, I knew that blonde hair, I knew those eyes. I knew that boy and all I'm doing is watching as he walks away. He would only be 17 right now, I was told he has died and with those words my father had smashed the shell that I cherished the most, the item that tied me to the memory of the blonde haired boy that could make items light up along with my heart. He had only been 5 and I 8 when I was told by my father that he was murdered, found on the beach. He shattered the shell and my heart on that day. But, I had just seen him, alive and gifting my brother a very similar shell to the one that now hangs around my neck in a single shard. "Hey Itachi, you fucking good dude? Was he a whore? Did you get attached to it?" I turn a cold glare to the person I call a friend and slowly stand up "You would do well shutting your mouth Hidan, especially in front of my little brother. And if you must know, he is a friend that I thought died 13 years ago." He paled, he knew exactly who I was talking about. "Sorry." I let out a heavy sigh and eased up on my glare to face my brother "Come Sasuke, time to head home." I just hope no one saw the tear that fell down my right cheek as I walked away, holding my brothers hand.


	2. The docks

Naruto P.O.V

The tide was low enough this night to sleep under the docks, so I did making sure to keep hidden from onlookers. When I woke up I found that the cause of my awakening was one black haired, pale skinned 20 year old man from my past. I shot up in fear that it was someone else and banged my head against his, when my vision stopped swimming I got a clear view of the assailant. "Oh, its Sasukes older brother. Is there something I can do for you?" The man rubbed his forehead and pouted "Why do you insist on acting like you don't know me Naruto. I know you know who I am, I saw the recognition in your eyes. I've always been able to read you like a book," I smiled gently and let out a breathy laugh "Sir-" he grabbed me by my shoulders and looked pleadingly into my eyes "Please Naruto, I didn't want to leave, we moved and my father told me you had died and shattered the shell you gave me!" he was almost to tears now, I couldn't let him know. He was supposed to forget about me, that's why I told his father to break the shell! It should have made him forget! "I'm sorry, I think you have the wrong person. I don't know you and I don't remember giving anyone other then your little brother a shell." He looked at me with sadness "You really forgot..." he looked ready to bawl his eyes out and I just wanted to hold him and say I'm here. He only ever let me see this side of him. "Sorry, say hi to your brother for me. I have to head out before someone finds me, bye." His hands slid from my shoulders and I had to suppress the shiver that ran down my spine before I jumped up, grabbed my stuff and walked away. I turned back to look at the man that stole my heart and silently weeped for all the love that could have been shared between us. I mutter under my breath "I'm sorry my love, nobody can know my ties to you. Nobody can know I love you, lest they use it to their advantage." I felt the eyes of a broken soul on my back before I disappeared out of site. I singular tear falling to the sand in tandem with anothers.

Itachis P.O.V

He... he lost his memory. But... no, he is lying. He knows who I am, and if I know him as well as I did then, then he is trying to protect me from something, or someone. I grab my phone and dial a number, the person picks up on the third ring

_"Yes?__"Father, why did you lie to me about Naruto. Did he tell you to do it? He told you to break the shell so I would forget him didn't he? Who is he protecting me from?"__"I see you have chatted with him recently, the answer to everything you said is yes. Stay away, there are dangerous people after him that want him and anyone close to him dead. That is why we moved, that is why I had to do what I did."__"He is acting like he does not know me anymore, like he forgot, but I SAW that recognition in his eyes. He knows its me, and he is upset that he is acting this way. Tell him to stop, or I will not stop trying to get him to stop acting like this."__"So-"_I hung up, stood up and walked away. I mutter to myself "I will get you to stop ignoring me Naruto, even if it kills me. I love you to much for that, and I know you love me back. I've always been able to read you like a book, don't deny me yourself again."


	3. Defeat

Naruto's P.O.V

I walk to a telephone booth and step in, I hook something to the machine and dial a number.

_"Hello?"__"Fugaku, your son is persistent. Get him off my case before he gets hurt."__"Ah, I need to talk to you about that. He just got off the phone with me, he knows your lying. He knows that your protecting him, he refuses to give up until you submit and stop pretending."__"You know I can't do that, he and your family could get hurt."_A long sigh comes thru the speaker.

_"Son, is this a secure line?"__"Secure enough."__"Even without you here, Orochimaru is after us just for knowing your parents. He doesn't know it, but when, not if, when you come back to us we have plans in place to protect you and to kill him. He will not get away with what he has done to you."__"UGH! I've never been able to say no to you. Tell him to bring sasuke to the beach tomorrow, don't tell him ill be there. I will stop refusing his attention."__"Good, will do. See you tomorrow."_

I grunt and hang up, I unplug the small device and walk out. What to do till tomorrow, I know, time to visit a friend.

Itachis P.O.V

I get home with determination shining in my eyes, I am about to walk up the stares when my father peaks out. "I have a meeting tomorrow, you are to take Sasuke to the beach, its supposed to be nice. Enjoy the sun for me." And walks away without anymore words, I raise a brow and walk to my brothers room. I knock softly and open the door when I hear a "Come in" I peak in "We are going to the beach tomorrow, anytime you want to go?" I watch him contemplate a time when he suddenly perks up and faces me "I would like to go around 11 30, Naruto is usually there at that time and I want to see him again." I smile softly and nod "Be ready by 11 then." I walk away leaving the door open, much to the chagrin of the youth within the room that it leads to. I chuckle quietly and my thoughts stray to my main thoughts in the last week, Naruto. How can I get that Baka to stop pretending, ill sleep on it, just as I have since I saw him the first day.

**Next day... Naruto's P.O.V**Today is the day I stop ignoring that teme, just can't give up can he. Knowing Sasuke, he will want to come here when he knows I'm here. 11:30. Half an hour away. I find a shady spot and strip my sweater to use as a object to keep sand away from my hair and body, its not long till my mind is drifting to dreams I used to have about myself and Itachi when there is suddenly a poking sensation on my arm. I look over my shoulder and see Sasuke, I grin and pull him over me to hold him to me. "Wheres your brother squirt?" He turns to me and grins and looks over my shoulder and points "Right there" I look over my shoulder again and see the blank face of the person I love more then anything. I breathe in and look back at Sasuke as I sit up, "Can you stay here for a minute? I have to talk to your brother." I get up and hear him follow me, I walk just beyond the trees and listen for a moment and when I know its clear and nobody else is watching I turn around with tears in my eyes and he is standing right there. I let myself lean against him gracelessly and sob "I'm sorry, I'm so, so sorry. I'm sorry I made your father do what he did, I'm sorry that I tried to make you forget me. I'm sorry that I'm putting you in danger every moment I'm with you." He kept his hands at his side and for a minute I thought he didn't forgive me, I thought everything was a dream till now and he actually did forget me. I didn't look at his face fearing the worst, that he looked at me with anger, or even worse, confusion from not knowing me. But I had to, and what I did made me cry even more and a low keen fell from my throaght as I looked upon a face that had tears streaking down and a happily sad look in those beautiful onyx eyes that held the most out of this world shimmer that had a tint of red anytime he had deep emotions. His hand came up and I flinched slightly but let his hand rest against my cheek, and as his face came closer to mine I shut my eyes and leaned in and our lips connected. My hands came up from where they were resting on his chest and held the sides of his face as his dormant hand moved to hold my waist and the hand on my cheek moved to the back of my head. We kissed slowly, all emotions being thrown into it, the sadness, the anger, the worry, the absolutely blissful happiness that came with finding your other half after so long. We broke apart and just stared for so long, he kept opening and closing his mouth before the words finally came to him "Your still so short" I chuckled and punched him lightly "And your still an ass." we stared again. I blinked and looked away, "we need to talk, and here is not the best place." He nods and we step out of the forest to see Sasuke napping on my sweater. I walk over and kneal down "Sasuke, time to go." He blinks his eyes and slowly gets up "Mkay."

Itachis P.O.V

I stare at the only person I have ever loved wake my brother up and not get eaten alive by a demon, rather a sweet angel that radiates innocents. I scoff and fold my arms, I look to my brother "Traitor" he grins and turns to Naruto and asks for a piggy back ride and Naruto, the sweet kind soul that he is, offers the best, a shoulder ride, instead. "The house is about a 10 minute walk from here." He nods and starts walking in the direction of the house "My father is in a meeting, so we cant disturb him." I hear him snort and I look at him with a brow raised, I face palm and groan "You planned this! You are so sneaky..." a grin slides onto my face and his eyes narrow before they turn back to the way they were walking. I placed my hand on the middle of his back and slide it down so its on his hip opposite to me and I feel the shiver that comes with it. He turns and glares at me with a smirk "You know, I could have you arrested for pedophilia. I am not of age yet." I smirk to let him know ive one upped him. You see we are currently in the nice balmy place of florida, this little sunshines birthday is not cold down here. "Ah ah ah~ I know your birthday was on Saturday. October 10th. Your eighteen now, wich means I can safely touch you anywhere I want." His shoulders slump and he pouts "Damn, that was my out to." I look up at my brother and nearly trip and break out laughing, he has the most disgusted face I have ever seen. "Eww. Don't talk about adult stuff infront of me! that's so gross!" Naruto stumbles a bit and bursts out laughing "Kid, if you thank THAT was gross," I groan "You should hear what your parents used to say!" I make a disgusted sound "I still get nightmares." Oh. We are at the house.

Naruto's P.O.V

I set Sasuke down as we walk up and he runs to the door and opens it, as soon as I walk in, I'm glomped by Mikoto. "OH MY GOD, NARUTO YOUR ALIVE! LOOK AT YOU I HAVEN'T SEEN YOU IN 13 YEARS!" I sweat drop as she grabs my face and arms and everything to check if I'm okay. "Hi auntie, good to see you to." I chuckle at her enthusiasm "Naruto, good to see you again." I nod at Fugaku. "I think Itachi may want to murder you but its okay. Ill protect you from his wrath, even if it takes some bribery." I hear a gasp that startles me and I look to my right to see Mikoto in shock "Excuse me! You will not whore yourself out to my son! Do not bring yourself to that level!" I can hear Itachi sulking in the corner from hearing his mother downgrade him and upgrade me. I give a rather sober smile "Mikoto, I am an adult now. And as ashamed as I am to say this, it would not be the first time. After mother and father died I couldn't access their money, sometimes I did not have a choice." The mood turned very sombre and Mikoto teared up before sobbing, I wrapped my arms around her. "Shhh its okay, it has been a long time since I've had that problem. Don't worry about it now." Her legs collapsed and she held onto me very tightly "Never again! We are never leaving you alone ever again, you should not have had to grow up that way! Naruto, your parents died when you were 7! I can't believe they left you to live like that!" I shushed her again "Hey, hey, they thought I was dead to, okay? They're accounts were locked up because nobody knew I was alive." She sobbed even harder and I feel a warm body press against my back and my eyes get teary that the person I love so much had to hear about what I let happen to myself. Mikoto passed out from crying so hard eventually, Fugaku carrying her up stairs to leave me and Itachi alone. I can't look at him right now, the shame I feel isn't worth anything anymore. I feel him place his hand on my left shoulder and I move to the right to find his body, my body shudders and I try to stand but the grip on my arm is to tight and I'm pulled into the warm body. I face away from him as my body heaves with the silent sobs that wrack my thin frame, I can tell he isn't mad, just confused and upset that I had to do what I did to live. I never could keep my emotions in check around him like I could with so many others, like he said himself, he can read me like a book just as I can with him. "Dont touch me..." He doesn't let go... "Please, please dont touch me." He holds me tighter. "Why are you accepting this, why arent you walking away in disgust, why arent you kicking me out why are you touching me, I'm disgusting, I'm a whore and I'm dirty!" I can feel his hackles rise with every word and I'm prepared for what comes next, but it still doesn't stop me from flinching.

**"SHUT UP"**I flinch... "Stop degrading yourself! Just stop! Saying these things about yourself is what pisses me off. You have always done it and its worse then it was when we were young. You are NOT a whore, you are not dirty! You are not disgusting! I am touching you because I love you dammit! I don't care about what you had to do to survive. I don't care why you did it, or how or when. All I care about is you, and stopping it from happening when I can stop it. Look at me." I dont. "LOOK at me. Now." I still dont do it and I hear him sigh and breathe deeply for a minute to let his anger calm down. His grip loosens on my shoulder, we have always done this, he gets mad and I refuse to do anything until he is calm. "Please." I turn my head so he can see my now deep amethyst eyes and I flinch at the severe anguish in his eyes. He is upset for me, not at me. "Cmon, lets get you cleaned up." He stands and I stand with him. We walk to the bathroom with a shower in it and he strips me so I'm not bathing in my clothes. I am entirely out of it for the whole thing till I feel the water upon my head, dripping down my back.

Itachis P.O.V

I strip him down and help him into the tub, I can tell he is completely out of it so I help him clean up. I let the warm water run over his head and back, the dirt so thick it wont wash off simply. I start with his head, pouring some shampoo on his hair I start to scrub it in. When I wash it out I watch as his dirty blonde, almost brown, hair turns to the colour of spun gold again. I lather it in conditioner and rinse again, I move onto his back. Taking a scented body wash, I poor it on a cloth and scrub his back gently. Dirty water runs down and the further down I scrub the more scars and bruises I find, my tears fall to blend in with the water running down his back. I continue on with the rest of his body, careful around the badly bruised spots. Despite all the grime, his skin has stayed as soft as it was all those years ago. I get up and I'm about to leave when I sense that if I left, he would do something stupid so I texted my father to grab some night clothes. I watch a tear run down his cheek from his cloudy eyes as I brush his hair, I was startled when he spoke after so long in silence. "I hadn't meant for it to be this way, you were never supposed to see me again and I was supposed to die by that idiots hand. You were supposed to forget about me." He turned his head to me "Why didn't you..." the answer was so clear in my head now that I thought about it. As I pulled my shard of the shell he gave me out from under my shirt I responded "Cause I never let go." I will never forget how hard it is to watch someone you love sob in anguish, its incredibly difficult.

Naruto's P.O.V

As we lay in bed together, listening to the waves crashing I have an idea. I sit up and he asks my what I am doing, my only response is to walk over to his side and pull him out of the bed. I hold onto his hand as I walk down the stairs and to the back of the house where there is a connection to the beach, I feel his heart stutter and the breath catch in his throaght. As soon as I step onto the sand I feel the tug that the ocean has on me, I let go of Itachis hand and turn to him "Please, don't be scared and don't hate me." I turn and walk towards just where the water cant reach and stop, I shrug off the sweater and shake out my arms. I take a deep breath and allow my eyes to turn.

_**Upon one summer's morning**_ _**I carefully did stray**_ _**Down by the Walls of Wapping**_ _**Where I met a sailor gay**_ _**Conversing with a young lass**_ _**Who seem'd to be in pain**_ _**Saying, William, when you go**__**I fear you'll ne'er return again**_

I fear Itachi has ran but when I look his eyes watch me, I take a deep breath.

_**My heart is pierced by Cupid**_ _**I disdain all glittering gold**_ _**There is nothing can console me**_ _**But my jolly sailor bold**_ _**His hair it hangs straight**_ _**His eyes as black as coal**_ _**My happiness attend him**_ _**Wherever he may go**_ _**From Tower Hill to Blackwall**_ _**I'll wander, weep and moan**_ _**All for my jolly sailor**_ _**Until he sails home**_

Every sentance brings me closer to the water and Itachi closer to me.

_**My heart is pierced by Cupid**_ _**I disdain all glittering gold**_ _**There is nothing can console me**_ _**But my jolly sailor bold**_ _**My father is a merchant**_ _**The truth I now will tell**_ _**And in great London City**_ _**In opulence doth dwell**_ _**His fortune doth exceed**_ _**200, 000 gold**_ _**And he frowns upon his son**_ _**Who loves a sailor bold**_ _**A fig for his riches**_ _**His merchandise and gold**_ _**True love has grafted my heart**_ _**Give me my sailor bold**_

The water is upon my waist now, I start to feel the change start. I look back at Itachi and see he is still following me.

_**My heart is pierced by Cupid**_ _**I disdain all glittering gold**_ _**There is nothing can console me**_ _**But my jolly sailor bold**_ _**Should he return in pov'rty**_ _**From o'er the ocean far**_ _**To my chest**_ _**I'll press my jolly tar**_ _**My sailor is as smiling**_ _**As the pleasant month of May**_ _**And often we have wandered**_ _**Through Ratcliffe Highway**_ _**Many a pretty blooming**_ _**Young girl we did behold**_ _**Reclining on the bosom**_ _**Of her jolly sailor bold**_

I am now completely under the water, but my voice still echoes upon his ears.

_**My heart is pierced by Cupid**__**I disdain all glittering gold**_ _**There is nothing can console me**_ _**But my jolly sailor bold**_ _**My name it is **__**unknown**_ _**A merchant's child fair**_ _**And I have left my parents**_ _**And three thousand pounds a year**_ _**Come all you pretty fair maids**_ _**Whoever you may be**_ _**Who love a jolly sailor**_ _**That plows the raging sea**_ _**While up aloft in storm**_ _**From me his absence mourn**_ _**And firmly pray arrive the day**_ _**He's never more to roam**_ _**My heart is pierced by Cupid**_ _**I disdain all glittering gold**_ _**There is nothing can console me**_ _**But my jolly sailor bold**_

When the water reaches his chest I surface infront of him and wrap my arms around his neck as I finish the song.

_**My heart is pierced by Cupid**_ _**I disdain all glittering gold**_ _**There is nothing can console me**_ _**But my jolly sailor bold**_

We slowly gravitate towards eachother thru the last four sentances and when the song is complete our lips meet. We pulled away, I opened my mouth to speak but he beat me to it. "Your beautiful, doesn't matter what you are, I love you." He tucks a piece of hair behind my ear to admire myself. "Was your father actually upset that you found me?" I nod, I sober up at a thought. "There is a man that wishes to experiment on me, he knew my lineage, my mother being a siren, my father a human. His name... is-" I snarl, I know exactly who it is. "Orochimaru, I know, I am gonna kill that bastard. And that song better be only for me." I nod and smile "Don't worry about him, I've got it handled." He nods at me and starts walking back to shore towards a rock alcove. I look at him confused "I want to see you." I smile shyly. Once we get close enough to it I let go of his hands and swim lazily onto a rock, he walks up and grabs my hands before stepping back and holding my arms out. I try to cover myself from his gaze but he doesn't allow it "How come you are female as a siren but male as a human?" oh, that's a simple one. "Same why I hide my eyes basically, I just choose to be male because they are not as discriminated against or as harrassed." He nods I look to the side and gasp and his head darts to where I'm looking. "What?" I am without words, its so beautiful... "Grab me that shell please..." he walks over and grabs it "This, is a purple Murex shell, I've never seen one with this potent of colour." I look at him "Come" he walks over and show him how to hold it. He does so and I rest my wrists over the shell and grab his arm motioning him to do the same. I push all my feelings and ability into it and the light that shines is so bright we both have to look away, when we are able to look back it was still glowing. The shell had morphed into something that cannot be explained, you must see it. It had shrunk, small enough to fit on a necklace without being bulky, and had taken on my favourite colour. The colour of Itachis eyes when he was hit with overwhelming emotion, just like now. I smile gently "Its my favourite colour, the colour of your eyes when you feel deep emotions." I press my forehead to his, I lean away and grab the shell gently. I look at his necklace, and get an idea. Before he can stop me I have his necklace in hand and put both in his hand and close them around the items, I hold mine over his and use my magic to join the two together. I opened his hands with mine and picked up the necklace inside to reveal a black Murex shell with a red shimmer. I place it around his neck and he fingers it gently, he looks up at me and kisses my gently. Its then that we notice the sun coming up, I sigh and feel myself turn back. "Do you wish for me to be a female or male on land?" He doesn't have to answer, I can already feel his response "Neither" and its true. "If I am to change back to my true form I suggest I do it in front of your parents, they knew my mother could switch but they don't know if I can I don't think." He nods "Actually, I prefer you male on land, nobody is aloud to see your true beauty but myself, understand?" I giggle and nod my head. I jump off the rock and walk with him hand in hand to grab my sweater, just before grabbing it he turns me and kisses me in front of the sunrise. "EWWW, what are you two doing!" We break apart and look at the interruption to see Sasuke, I giggle and turn back to Itachi and peck him on the lips "I love you, my jolly sailor bold" I feel him smile "I love you to, my seductive siren." I grin.

_**There is nothing can console me**_ _**But my jolly sailor bold~**_


End file.
